sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Cyclum
Queen Cyclum is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Queen Cyclum is Blurri's mother and one of Stratosville's two rulers; the other is her husband, King Cyclum. As queen, she oversees the safety of Stratosville's people, even fighting any opposition on the front lines if need be. When she found out that Blurri snuck out of the castle to train with the royal guard, she was quite happy to see her daughter take after her. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Unlike Orrevina, she is a more prominent NPC. During the extra mission "Far-Off Family Records", she allows Techo to look through his family line, only for him to find out that his parents were missing. Distraught about this finding, he was struck with sadness; Blurri and Queen Cyclum comfort him in response, much to the scrap being's appreciation. DLC- Mom Squad Queen Cyclum decides to step into the heat of battle after Blurri asks for her assistance; several Darklanders have been stealing the pet clouds of several villagers. She accepts and helps Blurri save the pet clouds, only for that to be an elaborate trap to capture the two and cause mischief around Stratosville. However, Techo comes to the rescue and foils the rogue Darklanders' plot. She accepts the invite to join the fighting squad with AnthonyM's Mom and Orrevina. She acts as a tour guide for the two. Personality Positive Traits * Quite caring and approachable. * Very polite and honorable. * Perceptive of emotions around her, thanks to the wind's reaction to auras. Negative Traits * Doesn't like sitting on her throne all the time. * Tends to fly into battle headfirst. * Her emotions are quite dangerous if out of control. Powers and Abilities * Trained to fight with a variety of weapons, preferring her scepter. * Has latent mastery over wind. * Has the ability to naturally float above the ground. * PASSIVE: Queenly Majesty (Queen Cyclum can absorb 3 mortally-damaging hits.) * HYPER MODE: Raging Tempest (Queen Cyclum gains triple Attack, double Defense, and a wind barrier that shreds through enemy Defense.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Crown: Queen's Tiara * Dress: Windswept Dress * Shoes: Royal Heels Weapons * Staff: Queen's Scepter Physical Appearance Queen Cyclum has blue hair and blue eyes, with blue lipstick and eyeshadow. Her hair is styled into twin buns and a swirl kept together with her tiara, which has a rhomboid-cut sapphire in its center. She wears a puffy and elegant wind-patterned dress, blue elbow gloves, and blue high heels. Her weapon of choice is a silver scepter with a purple spiraling detail and a ball of wind energy in the scepter's head. Merits * Ruled as Stratosville's queen for nearly 30 years. * Helped Techo find information on his missing family. * Formed a fighting squad with AnthonyM's mom and Orrevina. Trivia * Queen Cyclum is one of a few Sketchian Fighters who start as NPCs. ** The others are Waitress Penny, Twillo, Kizun, Ruzia, Chizeku, Miss KO, and Orrevina. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Characters from U23 Category:Wind Element